riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hangman's Chair
Hangman's Chair are a doom metal band from Paris, France. Active since 2005 this group initially evoked a mix of southern groove and depressive doom not unlike Down but have since evolved into one of France's premier doom acts. Since their formation the band has five studio albums and four split releases to date while having toured all over Europe. History Hangman's Chair was formed in 2005 by musicians from the sludge metal band Es la Guerilla, bassist Keo Nackphouminh exchanging his instrument for a vocal role. Hangman's Chair would release a split CD with Eibon on 22 February 2007, followed by their first album entitled (A Lament for ...) The Addicts that September. The musical style of the band at the time is similar to that of the American doom/groove metal of Down. During this period the group plays regularly with Eibon, God Damn, Rising Dust or Arkangel and plays in opening of French concerts of international groups such as Heavy Lord, Capricorns, Alabama Thunderpussy, Karma to Burn, High on Fire and Children of Bodom among others. In 2008 Cédric Toufouti becomes their new singer and Arkangel bassist Clément Hanvic joins the group. In 2009 they meet Selim Lemouchi at an opening concert of The Devil's Blood in Rotterdam, The Netherlands . Following the death of former guitarist Sid Ahmed, a tribute concert entitled "One Love Reunion" in March 2010 brings together Hangman's Chair, The Spirit of the Clan, Eibon, and two former members of Hangman's Chair: Knockoutz and Es the Guerilla. On this occasion Keo Nackphouminh returns on stage with his former group. The band's second album Leaving Paris album was released on 10 October 2010. That same year, Hangman's Chair decided to continue in the form of a quartet after the departure of guitarist Adrien Lederer. Two years later on 25 June 2012 the band would release their third album Hope /// Dope /// Rope. Having regularly toured by this point the band would release a fourth album on 15 September 2015 entitled This Is Not Supposed to Be Positive. In 2016 Hangman's Chair is scheduled for international festivals such as Hellfest, Roadburn Festival and Desertfest Belgium among others. The next year on 3 March 2017 the band would release their fourth split release, this time with Japanese sludgecore legends Greenmachine. The band's fifth album Banlieue triste would follow on 9 March 2018. Hangman's Chair remains active in the French doom scene as a regular touring act. Discography Studio Abums *'(A Lament for...) The Addicts' (2007, Bones Brigade) *'Leaving Paris' (2010, Bones Brigade) *'Hope///Dope///Rope' (2012, Bones Brigade) *'This Is Not Supposed to Be Positive' (2015, Musicfearsatan) *'Banlieue triste' (2018, Musicfearsatan; Spinefarm) Other Releases *'Eibon / Hangman's Chair' (Split with Eibon) (2007, Bones Brigade) *'Drawers / Hangman's Chair' (Split with Drawers) (2012, MoodisordeR Prod) *'Acid Deathtrip / Hangman's Chair' (Split with Acid Deathtrip) (2014, Reflections Records) *'Hangman's Chair / Greenmachine' (Split with Greenmachine) (2017, Musicfearsatan) Lineup Current Members *'Clément Hanvic' - Bass (2008 - Present) *'Cédric Toufouti' - Guitar, Vocals (2008 - Present) *'Mehdi Birouk Thépegnier' - Drums (2005 - Present) *'Julien Rour Chanut' - Guitar (2005 - Present) Past Members *'Sid Ahmed Azzouni' - Guitars (Unknown Time Period) (Died 2010) *'Bernard Quarante' - Bass (2005 - 2008) *'Adrien Lederer' - Guitars (2005 - 2010) *'Keo Nackphouminh' - Vocals (2005 - 2008) *'Christophe Marconato' - Live Bass (2011) External Links *Hangman's Chair Bandcamp *Hangman's Chair Facebook *Louder Sound article on Hangman's Chair References Category:Band Category:Paris Category:France Category:Doom Metal Category:Hangman's Chair